The disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by Animefreaks2
Summary: A Vocaloid life can be hard...but what happens when they are forgotten? A story about how this happen through the eyes of a new Vocaloid (OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Admin: Time for a fresh new start! **

_Hey there! The name is Tristan Yuudai, I am part of a group of androids called "Vocaloid" . I guess you could say i'm sixteen since i was literally made to suit the audience. I have teal eyes, dark brown messy hair, and tan skin, another feature i have is being the same height as a certain famous Vocaloid named Hatsune Miku who I-LOVE WITH ALL HIS HEART!- Len! Leave me alone I'm Recording my Journal! -You mean your diary?- You know what ill get Rin to mess you up man. -now no need to be too hasty...alright I'm leaving.- sigh..great audio log so far..well might as well get this day started. Tristan Yuudai, Signing off!  
_

Tristan turned off his computer with a silent yawn as he began to get ready for the day. Dressing in his usual Red plain-T and jeans, he made his way outside his room where a certain spiky haired blond waited for him. "You know you really out to get a sign or something when your recording or something like that so no one could really bother you." Len said smirking at the idea "Yeah, but how would that stop YOU from entering my room. To me it seems like you would just look at it as an invitation to walk right in."

Len pondered at that thought and chuckled a bit as he put his arm around Tristan's shoulder "Your right, so what is the plan for today? Going to try be with your girlfriend today?". "For the love of..she is not my girlfriend Len, I like her as a friend and only a friend and today I was planning to go out if you'd care to come with me." Tristan replied taking Len's arm off of him as he walk with him to the kitchen. "Where we headed?" Len asked as he looked at his phone to make sure he was open for anything. "Well, I wanted to go visit the gang and make sure everyone is alright and if they need anything" He explained as a young female who had an appearance that matched Len's, watched the two enter the kitchen with a death stare. "So who's bright idea was to let me cook breakfast this morning?".

Tristan did a double take at her and the mess on the oven that seemed to be a huge bowl batter that was spilling from a pan as bits of orange and banana were apparent inside it. "Len? Remind me to take Rin's name off the chore list for cooking." He said with a sigh while cleaning the mess as Len erased Rin's name. "So how exactly did you make this mess?" Tristan asked as he cleaned up the last of the mess and beginning to wash his hand while Len was just quiet and began to make them all a bowl of cereal. "I thought pancakes were easy to make so I threw in a whole box of the mix and did it "Cooking Mama style" just to realize that Cooking Mama is not that realistic." she said throwing her hands up in defeat. "You really need to stop playing video games." Len said chuckling a bit.

"You dare touch my PSP and you will get road Rollered." She warned while she ate the cereal Len had made for her as Tristan pulled a chair next to her and began to eat his cereal. "Just saying! You literally spend a lot of your time playing that PSP! i could hear you play DOA all night on the top bunk." Len Tried to explain as he just got another death glare which shut him up "So Rin...would you like to come with us to visit the others today?" Tristan asked as Len tried to make signals saying "ARE YOU CRAZY MAN?!" and as fate would have it, Rin saw this and punched her mirror image on the shoulder. "I would love to go Tristan~" She said sweetly "I'll go get ready now.". She quickly finished her cereal as Len looked at Tristan in pain as he rubbed his arm. "So are you going to ask her out?" Tristan asked laughing a bit.

"You are insane Tristan and wouldn't that be weird? Me dating my mirror image? I mean...what would that even be called?" Len said pondering on what would it be called as he got his answer from Tristan "Selfcest" he said simply as he went to go get ready for the day.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER_**

Everyone was soon ready to visit the rest of their friends as Tristan locked the door and walked with Rin and Len to Miku's home which was next door which had a brilliant shade of Leek Green which really apealed to their vegitable garden. Len, Tristan, and Rin slowly made their way up to the door as they smelt the fresh vegetables and blooming flowers in Miku's garden. Soon with a knock a certain long teal haired teen opned the door with a bright smile "Oh hey! How you doing?" Hatsune Miku asked cheerfully as she was in her usual uniform while Hachune Miku slowly crept her way to the door and hid behind Miku's leg. "We came to say hello and spend time with you Miku-chan!" Rin said automatically as she hugged her best friend while Len nudged Tristan a bit with a wink which earned him a punch in the shoulder. "Hello Tristan-Kun and Len-Kun" Miku said opening her arms out for a hug as she only got one from Len and a handshake from Tristan as he blushed a bit out of embarrassment. "Why don't you all come in! i made some Leek Ramen!" Miku suggested Happily as Hachune wanted to be held by Tristan and of course Tristan carried her in his arms.

**Short first chapter but please tell me what yo think and if i should continue it! **

**Animefreaks2 is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan carried Hachune Miku to her small table as he began to pick up the heavy smell of Leeks which permeated the kitchen. "You two really do love your leeks huh little one?" he asked Hachune as he couldn't help but stare a bit at Miku's cooking apron she put on which seemed to match her clothing as a small blush began to form "Well it is a delicious vegetable that everyone should at least give a try!" She replied with passion as she sat down on the chair smiling up at Tristan. "Speaking of giving things a try.." Len said walking into the kitchen and swiftly leaning into Tristan's ears so only he could hear what he wanted to say "Shouldn't you compliment Miku? After all you basically just staring at her." He whispered as he chuckled at the death glare he had received from Tristan.

"So would you all like some? I could make some more just for you guys!" Miku asked sweetly as Tristan shook his head. "We wouldn't want you to cook more just for us!" He replied as he sat down in the main table. "It's really not a problem you know but i suppose." Miku said as she made a small bowl of the Ramen and gave it to Hachune as she stared at it with absolute delight. "Well you know how me and Rin are when we are, we love oranges and banana's." Len said also sitting down as he made sure to sit next to Tristan so he could tease him more knowing that Miku was going to have to sit next to him.

Before Miku had a chance to sit down, Rin came from the living room sitting next to Tristan, ruining Len's plans as Miku saw that there was no open chairs and quickly ran to the living room to grab another. "You know you just completely ruined my whole plan Rin.." Len said sighing a bit as Rin quickly realized what she had done and cursed underneath her breath knowing that they would of gotten some great reactions from Tristan if Miku sat by Tristan. "What plan could that be?" Miku asked as she set the chair in front of Tristan so she could see everyone as Rin and Len gave a quick wink to each other. "We were panning to see if you needed anyone to accompany you on your tour for this week!" Rin said as Len quickly spoke up "Because we know Tristan here will be more then happy to be there for you!" he said putting his arm around Tristan who turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh? Tristan! I had no idea you were interested! I'm really sorry but I already have the plane tickets and such set up already for one.." Miku said saddened that she didn't realize that someone actually wanted to come with her. "O-H its fine Miku! I was umm..forced to see by some people that i will not mention their names...so I never really wanted to go in the first place!" Tristan tried to cover up as that seemed to make Miku sadder. "You didnt want to go..?" Miku asked as Tristan waved his hands around in panic. "N-No! Nothing like that! I mean i would be more then happy to see your concert live Miku but umm I-Im just so busy!Because I wanted to help look after Hachune while you were gone!". Len was nearly dying of later seeing Tristan struggle like this as Miku slowly got her happy cheerful self back together "Oh, right i see! Well I'm glad you care so much for Hachune and I'll remind you guys that I am going to drop her off at your house tomorrow in the morning alright?" She said cheerfully as she began to eat. "Well then I believe we should be leaving now!" Tristan said as he stood up and quickly left the Kitchen. "But ere just got here! we should spend more time with Miku on her last day here before leaving on tour!" Rin said also having trouble not laughing at Tristan since he usually is calm until they make fun of him for his love for Miku.

"Well you guys can stay here then! I'll see you two in the morning goodbye!" Tristan said quickly bolting out the door as he walked himself home cursing to himself for acting like an idiot in front of Miku and the others while Rin and Len stayed behind as they told Miku that he had to clean the house a bit more and that was his reason for leaving so quickly. "So Miku i understand that you are also celebrating your birthday up there as well right?" Len asked remembering how long she was going to be in tour "Yup! 17! It's always fun to celebrate it with fans but i do miss the old times where it was just us celebrating in Master's home..." She said remembering how they would use the party poppers for the number of years that has gone by and the mess they would have to clean the day after. "Well I hope it goes well Miku and we will make sure to get you a nice big present from all of us on that day." Rin chimed in as she too got up to go home since she did have the house keys after all. "You guys really don't need to do that! It's not that big of a deal! It's just 17 years of being alive and growing as a android." She tried to say as the twins just laughed and shook their heads "Your getting something ok? We will see you tomorrow" Len said as they soon left to join Tristan who waited patiently on the steps of the door. "I couldn't walk away in rage since you guys have the keys." Tristan said embarrassingly as the two laughed and opened the door for him.

_second entry: 9:00 PM, Sigh..well another day is happening where Miku will be leaving again. I don't see why i always get sad whenever she leaves. She is a good friend and all but i should get used to this. But other then that we cleaned up the house more and got the guest room set up just for Hachune. Hopefully tomorrow goes a bit better but with that im going to be signing off with this log with another one of my attempts for a song to sing to Miku when I'm ready to show her what i can do! now where is that guitar...-end of log_


End file.
